


Lantern

by razzaraptor



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I don't know, Lanterns and shit, Multi, Other, i dunno, prince!AU, sort of cute, where's all my angsts at amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzaraptor/pseuds/razzaraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m glad you were intrigued by me. Because now, I’m intrigued by you.”</p><p>(Prince!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lantern

The sound of classical music filled the laughter filled air. The aroma of fresh fruit and red wine lingered in the air; ladies were dressed in vibrant ball room gowns whilst gentlemen were dressed in riveting outfits. A glass chandelier hung above everyone’s head, heat and light radiated from it – The raindrop shaped glass lightly moved left to right, as if dancing to the beat of the music. The ball was crowded with bodies dancing with one another to the soothing sounds of the string quartets – They were gently yet miraculously playing their instruments. Everyone was in a joyous state of mind, apart from one gentleman that loitered around the entrance of the large hall, his body resting against a large, white marble pillar whilst holding a glass in his right hand.

A sigh escaped the black haired man’s lips, as averted his view and stared at his reflection in the spotless floor tiles. As lovely as this ball was for such an occasion, he felt that inside of this place was too much for him to handle. Or perhaps it was the rich red wine that he had been drinking for the past few hours. Swirling his drink in his glass, he shrugged his shoulders to himself and shortly after; gulped the strong alcohol before placing it down on the table nearby.

He turned around, and walked through the large archway. As he walked through the long hallway, the sound of other’s conversations silenced and the sound of his heels grew louder; clicking against the marble floors.  
“Lord Mark, leaving early? – As well as that, if you wouldn’t mind answering where is the Duke and his wife? Have they failed to attend?” The guard standing by the open doors asked, as he lent against the white walls; his eyebrow perked and it seemed as his eyes could barely stay open. It was obvious that the poor guard was sleep deprived,  
“Sadly, yes. My mother and father have been dealing with personal matters in Spain,” He bit his lip nervously, “Ah well, it takes a long time to travel back to the North as it’s quite far away and it’s pitch black outside.” Mark politely smiled at the tired guard.  
“I see. Well, safe travels Lord Mark. Thank you for joining King John’s wedding in his hand in marriage to Queen Julian.” The guard bowed and the Duke’s son coughed awkwardly as he scratched his neck. He still hadn’t gotten used to the praise even though he receives it all the time from other people. He gulped and smiled politely at the guard, “Thank you. I hope to see you soon.”

He walked through the open doors, the cool summer air engulfing him as soon as his body found its way outside; his muscles began to loosen and his mind began to clear slightly. Breathing in slowly, the only aroma he could smell was of fresh roses. Mark opened his eyes slowly; his brown eyes darted over the scenery in front of him. His eyes wondered towards the blooming white flowers dotted across the leaves beside his feet, his brown eyes continued to follow the trail of roses beside the palace’s garden - Only to see a spot of light not too far away from where he was standing. Curiosity filled his mind; his brown eyes glittered with novelty. The duke’s son had found that his feet had a mind of its own and began following the speck of light.

The garden was quiet; the sound of crickets chirped as the leaves swayed in unison to the warm breeze. The blurred figure he was desired to find out what it was began to shift and become clear as he approached a white frame; he stopped in his steps not wanting to startle the light and looked up slightly. He blinked several times before his eyes could adjust slightly. Soon this revealed a white bridge in front of his eyes, pastel pink flowers and green leaves climbing against the frame. A figure leant against it, holding a lantern with the bright light that interested the black haired man in the beginning however, as the figure’s face wasn’t in view Mark couldn’t make out who it was.

He placed his hand onto the banister of the bridge, and walked along it. His footsteps were quiet however it was still loud enough to surprise the stranger as their shoulder’s suddenly shot upwards towards the sky. Yet this person still didn’t look up, it was if their view was officiated on the blue water below them.

“Hello, are you okay?” The black haired man asked his deep voice dripped with concern as he stood a few inches away from this stranger. The grey haired stranger suddenly raised his heavy head, and looked shot their view towards Mark; their blue eyes clouded were with shock, their expression almost mortified as they clutched tighter onto the lantern. Only then, as Mark saw the young man’s face he knew who he was.

 _Sean William McLoughlin_ , the Prince and son of King John.

Mark dropped onto one knee in an instant; he placed his hand quickly onto his heart and bowed his head, “Prince Sean.” He hung his head in shame, feeling guilt ride over him for being so rude towards him – His hands and legs shook nervously as he didn’t expect for himself to be meeting him, yet here he was; in front of him.  
“Uh, I,” The prince stuttered slightly, awkwardly staring down at the man bowing at his feet and slightly panicked. He took a deep breath, before clearing his throat, “You can get up now, there’s… There’s no need to do _that_ to me.”  
Mark raised his head, looking up to the prince that stood in front of him. Their eyes locked for a second before a hand covered by a white glove was hovering towards his face, “Please, get up.”  
He clutched his hand, and the Prince pulled him up softly as Mark wiped the slight layer of dust in his clothes. They stood in silence for a second, before Mark quickly bowed at him out of habit,  
“I’m sorry, Prince. Forgive me.”  
A sigh escaped the King’s son lips as his grip loosened off of the handle, “It’s honestly fine. There’s no need to apologise.”

The young prince then turned his back on black haired man, and resumed to lean against the bridge - His view averted back to the water below the two of them. Although Mark knew he should leave the young gentleman alone to his thoughts or time alone, his curiosity still hadn’t faded and so he found himself leaning against the bridge as well, beside the Prince.

“Well then, Prince Sean. Why are you outside alone when a ball is being held indoors?”  
He turned his head to face Mark; eyebrow perked at him, “Why are you outside?”  
“I found myself intrigued by your lantern.” The taller shrugged his shoulders as him, watching his fairly strained facial expression relax.  
“As much as my lantern is flattered, you have now seen it. Why are you still here?” The prince asked as he stared at his lantern, the light dimming slightly. A small smile rose on Mark’s face, as he looked at the flowers blooming on the bridge, his fingers melodically tapping against it, “I found myself intrigued by you.”

“Well…”  
“Mark.”  
“Well Mark, if you must know,” he said, sighing once more, “I’m not exactly entranced by the idea of my father and… Step mother. I’m also not exactly entranced by the idea of him allowing her to replace my mother and allowing her to set an arranged marriage for me.” His voice had turned bitter as soon as ‘Step mother’ had left his lips; and his expression had twisted slightly.  
“You know she’s a _witch_.”

Mark chuckled at his comment, causing the Prince to blink bewilderingly, “What- Why are you laughing?” He asked with concern.  
Mark turned to face Jack, a smile was plastered on his face and he softened his expression.  
“I’ll tell you a story, Prince Sean,” The black haired man picked a rose, and held it in his hand. He twirled it around as he stared at the untorn and untouched petals, “My father said the exact words about Queen Julian. To her face _when he found her in his own bed with his best friend_.”  
The grey haired prince’s eyes widened, “And then, he kicked her out of his bed. _Naked_. And guess what? He made her walk the streets holding a small blanket to hide her body. Everyone saw.”

The two shared a glance with one another for a second in silence, a large grin rose on the other’s face and the two burst into laughter. The younger of the two covered his mouth with his hand; trying to stop the laughter flowing out of his mouth, “You’re kidding right?”  
“Nope,” Mark smiled as he watched him calm down from his fit of laughter. He then placed a finger on his lips, “You heard nothing from me.”  
Finally, a genuine smile had formed on the Prince’s face; his concern dying out, replacing with butterflies wanting to erupt out of his stomach. Mark felt a hand placed onto his shoulder, blue eyes looking deeply into his own, “I’m so glad I did though.”

“Are you still intrigued by me now?” Sean suddenly said, placing the lantern down beside his feet and smiling lightly at Mark, stepping in closer,  
“Maybe I am. Why?”

The Prince had grabbed his hips and pulled him in lightly and softly, their lips meeting one another’s and fitting perfectly against each other’s - Melting into an embrace. Mark felt the other’s arms wrapping around his waist, his hands found their way to Sean’s neck; touching the sides of his neck tenderly. The two had found themselves kissing one another lovingly yet longingly.  After they had parted, they rested their foreheads against one another’s; admiring each other’s eyes and allowing the sound of crickets to ring through the air and the candle to slowly die out beside them.

“I’m glad you were intrigued by me. Because now _, I’m intrigued by you_.”  
“But what about your arrange marriage?” Mark asked grimly as the two watched the light become dimmer and dimmer beside them. Sean lifted Mark’s chin, placing a small peck on his lips,  
“I don’t know,” The prince paused and shrugged his shoulders at him; not wanting to think about it, “But we’ll figure something out for when the time comes.”

Then suddenly, the candle blew out; leaving the two in the dark alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Mark is the Duke's son, which is mainly why he's called "Lord".  
> I guess.
> 
> It's also been way to warm for school, I've been living off of ice cream for the past few days as well as Studio Ghibli movies, wa-hey.  
> 


End file.
